Cyclosporine, an endecapeptide fungal product with specific anti-T-cell characteristics, will be administered to patients with sight-threatening ocular inflammatory disease of non-infectious origin who have failed on either corticosteroid or cytotoxic agent therapy. This will be done to test cyclosporine's efficacy in the treatment of uveitis.